


Morning, Love.

by purplesheep22



Category: London Spy
Genre: Fluff, M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-02
Updated: 2016-03-02
Packaged: 2018-05-24 12:28:06
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 474
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6153784
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/purplesheep22/pseuds/purplesheep22
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>前夜，清晨，及以后。</p>
            </blockquote>





	Morning, Love.

**Author's Note:**

> SY礼物季： 
> 
> 雯子哒哒：希望是一些日常向的，Danny带着Alex的重新认识世界的过程以及Alex对Danny独一无二的爱。最好是从Alex视角写……请HE~

 

 

       有咖啡香，有车笛响，还有女人站在房门口给去上学的孩子告别时的婆婆妈妈。

       Alex将右臂搁到眼前，挡住闯进室内的清晨阳光。多次浆洗而柔和的被单顺着翻身的动作滑到腰际，他睁开眼，小小的卧室就像他曾经在窗户上画过几何图案的那一间，温暖而自在。他将左手伸向床的另一侧，Danny总是在身边。

 

       床单是凉的。

       Alex猛地坐起来，眼神迅速扫过Danny常放手机的床头柜，乱搭衣服的靠背椅，从来不关机的电脑，习惯早晨敞开通风的玻璃窗——他正常起床，只带了零钱包，只是临时起意出门而已。

 

       电水壶响了。Alex翻身下床，脚趾触到棉质拖鞋的时候终于回想起来——糟糕。

 

       他愣了两秒，眼神空洞，而后匆匆忙忙起身往厨房走，不小心撞上了流理台的方角，好在及时接住了昨天留在咖啡杯里的勺子，然后关掉水壶电源。

       屋子里一下子安静下来，连密集式住宅的窗外也好像没那么热闹了。

       Alex双手撑着台面，把头埋在两臂之间：不，我居然……天呐。

 

 

       昨晚非常美好。

 

       Danny让他在晚饭前回一趟自己的公寓，多带几件换洗衣物回来，毕竟这三套西装已经穿穿洗洗循环好几遍了。

       Alex当然有些紧张，本来就是抱着侥幸在Danny的公寓住了两星期。他没有开口问过对方是怎么想的，每晚安静地躺到床上后，Danny便会立刻跟着凑过来，有时单纯地搂住他的腰，什么也不做；更多的时候则是接着向上或是向下，在他情不自禁地绷紧肌肉后，翻到他身上，轻声问他“可以吗？”就像对待易碎的瓷器一样。

       怎么可能“不可以”。

       他会朝身上人笑一笑，那种略微勾起嘴角，甚至次次都被门房无视的表情变化。而Danny则会给他一个完整的微笑，嘴巴牵得大大的，露出一排整齐的牙齿，眼角的纹路也全都清晰可见。

       他们会接吻。或者说，Danny会小心又急切地贴上他的唇，但也会在这时突然停下来，等到他主动伸出舌头，向对方嘴里探，才当做得到确认，邀起他，引着他一道验证、探寻那些柔软。

 

       昨天离开Danny的公寓，坐上休旅车，左手握住操纵杆时，他最深层的理智依然在努力劝说他就此离开，不要再回来。他们不合适。家庭背景，生活习惯，朋友圈子，兴趣爱好，没有一项称得上相当。最重要的是，Danny对他如此坦诚，他却只能拿出一个又一个谎言，甚至尴尬地以沉默作为回应。

       但他不愿意，他想要留在这里。他看着Danny灵动快乐的眼睛，只想靠近他，触摸他，朝他微笑，依他所言去公寓多带些衣服过来，然后再接着这样一起住下去，不管是一周，一个月，还是一年。

       他甚至不愿意发动车子，不愿意错过Danny穿着买餐具赠送的围裙，在厨房里忙前忙后的样子。他不想离开，就算他能在两小时之内回来也不想，谁知道120分钟之后，如梦境般美好的Danny还会不会在这里。

       这当然是妄想，是无稽之谈。但Alex还是飞快地将必需品打包，钻进中途压根没有熄灭引擎的汽车。刚坐定，立刻又急匆匆地起身，重新回到毫无生气的公寓，放下刚开始选择的卡百内，拿走了上个月才买的更甜的黑皮诺。

 

 

       还好他手中拿了一瓶红酒。

 

       Danny穿着笔挺的西装，外套敞开，衬衣领口处多解开了两颗扣子，在他敲门后依言“直接推门进来”之后，Danny光脚从厨房走过来，路过餐桌时将两份摆好盘的烤猪排小心地放好，然后直接向他跑来。

       对方心情很好。这很简单，从轻快的步伐和神采奕奕的眼睛就能得出结论。但Alex愣了片刻，盯着对方身上纯黑的外套和崭新的白衬衫。收紧的腰线很合身，外套利落的肩线恰到好处地展现出Danny的上半身，修长西裤下裸露的双脚，只让他不禁去联想恋人纤细的脚踝，以及粗糙的足跟蹭过大腿内侧会引发的战栗。他在Danny跑到近前，张开双臂时才回过神，忙将酒瓶递给他：“配烤肉刚好合适。”然后向后退了一步，单手放到身后，撑住门，没有再说话。他知道自己在紧张，因为对方，更因为自己。

       “哇喔，你怎么知道我准备烤猪排的？”Danny一手拿着玻璃瓶，另一手朝他伸过来，没有询问他的突然退避。Alex暗自提醒自己别扫兴，自然地牵住对方的手，Danny才沾过水的微凉手心在自己刚脱下驾驶手套的手中缓缓回温。

       他跟着Danny往餐桌走，尽量不让目光落在领路人身后外套下摆撑起的弧度上：“我只是觉得，它尝起来有阳光和热恋的味道，很像你。”

       “像我？”Danny回过头，将酒瓶举到与脸平齐，朝他歪歪头。

       “嗯，很像。”Alex没有补充，尽可能让眼神自然地从折线清晰的裤管，脉络明显的足背，略长的脚趾，滑向地面，转身避开Danny的视线，打开了橱柜。

       “开瓶器在右边。”

       “知道，见你用过。”他放下杯子，拔掉木塞，准备往杯子里倒酒。这套西装是他上周独自路过百货时买的。偶然看见广告，他忍不住地想象起Danny穿着它们的模样，于是按对方的身型买下，与自己的少数几套换洗衣物一同悄悄挂进了他的衣橱。

       “昨天我比你回来得早，”Alex及时止住自己的思绪，“就稍微整理了一下衣柜，”Danny拍了拍衣摆上并不存在的灰，“然后看见了这套漂亮的东西。”

       他用杯沿轻轻刮去瓶口余留的液体，没有发出任何声音。

       “告诉我，你觉得好看吗？”不需抬头，他就能感受到Danny此时期待的视线。他早就向自己保证过，只要不涉及机密，一定会坦诚回答Danny的一切问题。但这件事情，这些想法，他抿了抿唇。

       “很合身，你觉得呢？”Alex的语调平稳，但自己听起来都觉得僵硬。抬起瓶身时撞上了杯口，玻璃相碰发出清脆的声音。

       Danny笑了，帮忙将木塞松松地放回原处，靠过来啄了啄他的嘴角：“你的眼光很棒。”然后刻意绕过桌子，弯腰从抽屉里拿出刀叉， Alex舒了口气，看着Danny夸张的扭腰动作，不禁弯起嘴角。

 

 

       棕色的窗帘把对面公寓的灯光挡在外面，客厅的夜灯照进卧室。他冲完澡，将浴巾系在腰际，看见Danny躺在床上，不走心地翻着他放在床头的《逻辑与知识》。

       “我洗好了，水温很合适。”他捋了捋自己湿润的头发。Danny脱下了外套，依然穿着那件衬衫，袖子挽起，平躺在床上，脚踝相交。当Alex的目光落在翘起的右脚上时，Danny正好曲了曲脚趾。

       “过来。”他的嘴唇还染着那杯红酒的颜色。

       Alex坐到床沿，低下头，刷牙后薄荷的清凉立刻变得甜蜜。

       Danny把书放回床头，搂住他的肩膀，在背三与斜方之间摩挲。另一只手牵住他没有用来支撑身体的左手，沿着锁骨，拨开胸前的衣料，落在第三颗扣子上：“帮我脱下来。”

       Alex屏住了呼吸。

       “我做好晚餐后就冲了澡，然后才换上这套衣服，”Danny捏了捏身上人紧绷绷的肩膀，沿着后颈向上，手指插入棕色的头发中，“你知道这套西装挂在衣柜里有多明显吗？”

       轻轻按摩头皮的手本该让他感到放松，却让他撑在枕头边的右手不自觉地握紧。

       “熨得笔直的折线，硬挺舒适的面料，几乎没有丝毫褶皱的透明服装袋，连挂在衣架横杆上也要将西裤的折线对齐，”Danny握着他的手，一同解开了那颗纽扣，将手往衬衫里探，“你还特地为我选了修身的版型。”

       “Danny.” 他的食指触到了比胸前皮肤更加柔软的乳晕，颤抖着呼出一口气，想要将手从Danny手中挣脱，但又立刻闭上双眼，没再有动作。

       “嘘，没关系的，”Danny也停了下来，主动松开手，啄了啄近在咫尺的颤抖的睫毛，“不管你有什么想法，都可以告诉我，记得吗？”

       “我……”他深吸了一口气，睁开眼，看见Danny盛满期待的绿眼睛。“我想……”但还是没能说出口。

       “不用着急，先让我再去冲个澡？”他俏皮地勾起嘴角，指了指自己的下方。Alex转头看向身侧，对方裆部的隆起显而易见。

       他脱口而出：“你别动，我想坐上来。”

       Danny的笑容瞬间成为了Alex能看到的全部。身下恋人双臂搂住他的脖颈，咬住他因厚实而显得笨拙的嘴唇。而Alex快速地解开全部纽扣，抽出衬衫，再将皮带拉出，扔在一边。

       他们配合着在亲吻的间隙脱下裤子，解开浴巾。当Alex跨到他身上，借着洗澡时完成的扩张，直接向下坐时，他万分确定，Danny此刻的惊喜神情是他想要永远保存的记忆。

 

 

       仿佛Danny刚刚才靠过来，在自己唇角印上一个吻。Alex平躺在床上，满足地闭上眼，黑暗温柔地包裹着他，但下一秒就听见枕边人精力满满的声音：“Alex，起床啦！”

       他不想睁开眼，但也能感觉到房间里已经亮了许多。“嗯，几点了？”他朝声音的来源转过去。

       “刚到七点，你再睡五分钟就起来好不好？”Danny的手贴上他的脸颊。

       “嗯哼。”眉心收到一个吻，Alex又飞快滑回了黑色梦乡。

       但似乎才安静了五秒钟，他又听见了Danny的声音：“我亲爱的Alex，快起来啦！”

       “让我再睡一会儿。”他完全不想动，话也说得飞快，睡眠在召唤着他，而对方语气中的温柔只让他更加贪恋此刻的舒适安详。

       带着水汽的手指抚上眉心：“不要皱眉头。早点起床，我们可以早点出门？”

       “别吵，”他不耐烦地翻过身，“要去自己去。”静谧安详的黑甜乡在向他招手，他踏实地重新回到睡眠的怀抱。

 

 

       而现在，他终于清醒，光脚站在厨房里，双手撑着台面，把头埋在两臂之间：天呐，他竟然对Danny说出了这样的话。他竟然在Danny对他如此包容的情况下，用这样的态度回报他。

       Alex觉得心脏跳得飞快，深呼吸丝毫没有降低焦虑的作用。他拧开龙头用玻璃杯接了半杯冷水，只漱了漱口就放回了柜台上。

       他在说完那句话之后就完全没了知觉，谁知道他有没有说出更为过分的话。而Danny当时的沉默现在想来更是令人忧心，他甚至都没有睁开眼，不然至少能从对方的表情判断出他有多伤心。

       Danny出门了，急匆匆地只拿着零钱包就出门了。Alex几乎能想象出对方气恼地甩上门，快步往河边走去的样子。

       他抿了抿唇，胸中满是歉意。当他在这间公寓放松下来的时候，却在半梦半醒之间，伤害了这个世界上他最珍惜的人。

       或者，Alex抬起头，盯向窗外，Danny这是在给他时间收拾，想让他……

       他没道理会容忍自己这种前一天晚上不知满足，第二天早上还毫无感谢的人。

 

       “Alex，来帮我开一下门！”Danny的声音突然从门外传来。

       他连忙走过去，心里那些纠结立刻被推到脑后，刚打开门，一个泡沫塑料杯就塞进了他手中。

       “你果然起来了。快尝尝，桥边那家早餐特供的柑橘茶，我觉得一定合你的口味，”Danny看着他愣了一下，直接打开盖子，一副没睡醒的样子，忙补充道，“小心烫。”

       Alex点点头，小心地抿了一口，清甜的味道确实很舒服。但，Danny出门就是为了买早餐？

       “我就知道。”Danny放下手中装着点心的塑料袋和自己的热巧克力，踮起脚与他双唇相贴。“对啊，不然我早上出门还能去干什么，你可在家里等着我的。”

       他这才意识到自己把脑子里想的内容问了出去。

       “不会吧，亲爱的，你都不记得了吗？”Danny好笑地伸出手，张开五指，在他眼前晃了晃。

       Alex完全不知道对方在说什么，准备好的“对不起”卡在喉咙里，没有说出口。

       Danny把杯子从他手里拿出来，放到餐桌上，然后牵起他交握在身前的双手，提示性地说：“我说想出门买早餐，你说想接着休息，所以我就干脆自己去了。”

       Alex仍然认真地看着他，没有说话。

       “我问你想吃什么，你非常干脆地回答‘咖喱角’，于是我就去排了一会儿队，”Danny将他紧握的手指一根根掰开，用指尖在右手心画着圈，“Farhana的早餐店还是一如既往的热闹。”

       “谢谢你。”他看了看桌上的咖喱角，确实是他们上周一同出门吃早餐之后，他一直有些念念不忘的食物。

       “谢谢我？”Danny偏头笑着看他。

       “对不起。”Alex终于说了出来。

       Danny大张着眼睛，继而因理解而放松下来，单手捧着他的脸，拇指抚摸着颧骨：“是‘我爱你’。”

       Alex终于勾起嘴角，低声重复：“我爱你。”像昨晚睡前那样自在，像他认识Danny以来每一次与他相处时一样放松。

       “你知道刚才你还说了什么吗？”Danny接连眨了好几下眼，这是他在想要开玩笑时的惯有动作。

       Alex搂着他的腰，重新拉进两人之间的距离，接腔道：“我还说了什么？”

       “你说，你昨晚很开心，为了报答，今天会一直跟我待在家里，”Danny的另一只手搭在他的肩头，“然后，晚上你会陪我去中国城的小吃街。”

       “好。”Alex不太喜欢人多的地方，也知道自己绝对不会在迷糊的时候做出承诺，但他低下头，迎上Danny的唇。怀中的人简单、真诚、善良。他爱他，想要与他待在一起，待在这个家。

       这就够了。

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> Alex有起床气这个梗来自m.y~


End file.
